Wasted Time
by Avidreader1993
Summary: One shot of Sam and Lara in University. Lara dealing with her emotions of having feelings for Sam. Not connected to my other stories.


I leaned my head against the cool glass of the bus window; it served as a relief for the massive headache I have. Tonight was a hectic night at the Nine Bells; it had been packed with a lot of miserable football fans who were grouchy and gave lousy tips. But it wasn't the miserable football fans that led to my headache it was the winning team's fans that gave me the headache. They had decided to come taunt the sulking fans at around midnight and tempers flared. Three people were knocked out, one was cracked with a bottle and several more were arrested by the cops; I was forced to close early which meant that I lost even more money.

The bus road over a pothole and my head knocked against the glass; I growled as I brought my hand to rub the spot where my head made contact. This night was not going well; it didn't help that I had a massive test tomorrow and I hadn't had time to study as much as I would have liked.

"Coming up on your stop, Miss," The driver announced; I was the only passenger on the bus since it was a Wednesday and the streets were practically deserted. I stood up, adjusted my bag on my shoulder and made my way to the front of the bus to stand behind the driver's seat. The bus came to a halt at the corner a block away from my apartment, "Have a good night," I said as pulled my hood over my head and I walked down the step on to the pavement.

The bus pulled away from the curb and I began my way down the street to my apartment; I couldn't wait to go through the door and make a cup of tea. I pulled my keys out as the familiar door came into view; I pushed the first key through the door and nudged the door to try and get it to unstick and open.

"Bloody door needs to be fixed," I muttered under my breath when at the second nudge it didn't budge. I braced myself and shouldered myself into the door; it opened with a screech and I had to catch myself on the frame to stop from lurching forward.

Straightening myself I let go of the door and let it shut behind me as I made my way to the third floor. The apartment building was, as Sam so kindly put it, a dump but it was the cheapest one. I could afford a better one but I didn't want to pour so much money into rent when I had other expenses. Sam kept suggesting that I move in with her on the other side of town but I didn't want her supporting me; I could take care of myself just fine. Besides I wasn't planning on living here for very long after graduation; I was hoping to have some type of trip set up but I still have a year till I graduate.

Finally I made it onto the last landing and continued down the hall to the last door; I was about to push my key into the lock when I noticed that the door wasn't fully shut and I know that I slammed it shut before I left. You had to slam it in order to lock it.

Pushing the door open I walked into the dark apartment; I slammed and locked the door behind me before dropping my bag into one of the kitchen chairs. I saw the open pizza box on the table and grinned; I then noticed the lone backpack lying in the middle of my floor. Rolling my eyes I went over and picked up the back pack and placed it in the kitchen chair opposite of the one my bag was in.

I moved over to the stove and turn the burner nob to high so I could boil my water. I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and set it up the honey and tea bag. Knowing that the water would need a few minutes to boil I maneuvered my way to the living. My breath caught in my throat at the figure lying asleep on my couch.

"Sam," I whispered. I walked over to the couch and sat down on the coffee table parallel to it. I didn't need light to know every feature of her; over the eyes I had come to memorized them. But this moment allowed me to look at her without sneaking it and raising a curious look from Sam.

My eyes began their journey up her smooth shaven legs across the fleece blanket that covered her thigh; they moved up to her torso and chest which was covered by…wait…hey that's my sweater. I recognized the large, worn, old Chelsea sweater that had several holes on the sleeves and was practically hanging on its last thread. I smirked; Sam nonstop complained about the bloody thing but this wouldn't be the first time I caught her wearing it. I'd have to remember to heckle her later about it.

Getting past my amusement I continued my eyes upward to her face. Each and every time my breath was taken away; she was absolutely stunning. I fought not to reach forward and tuck her shoulder length black hair away from her smooth face, I did not want to risk waking her up; I wanted to enjoy the few precious minutes I had to stare. The only downfall about this was not being able to see her eyes; I absolutely love them. They were a mix of dark and light brown but most of all they were warm, inviting and expressed every one of her emotions. When she was excited, which was almost always, they would literally light up but when she was pissed they got very dark.

My gaze was torn away when I heard the kettle begin to whistle. I quickly jumped up, rushed over to the stove and pulled the kettle off the burn. I had gotten so lost in my studying of Sam that I had forgotten about the boiling water. I turned the burner off and poured the hot water into the mug before putting the kettle back down.

I let out a deep sigh as I watched the water darken; my mind drifted back to the girl that was fast asleep on my couch. I had known Sam for years; we've quickly became friends when she enrolled in the boarding school I was going to. We didn't hesitate to go to the same university even thought we were studying in two completely different mayors; we didn't want to be separated.

Sam was my complete opposite but felt such a deep connection with her; without her I probably would be buried in school and would never leave my house. Our personalities counteracted each other; there was never a dull moment between us. She was the free spirited, carefree, fun-loving type where I was the more reserved, organized, calm type. People we amazed that we had managed to stay friends for so long because we were so different but I see us as the cliché 'opposite attach' only the missing piece is that we're not a couple.

I brought my fingers to my temple at that thought; it caused my heart to sink. I've been in love with my best friend since as long as I could remember; right away I wanted to be with her on a deeper level but at the time I didn't even know what her preference was. When I did find out that Sam was bi it was too late to try and make a move; our friendship had grown so much that I didn't want to risk scaring her away.

But as of lately it has become increasingly difficult to keep my feelings at bay; I feel as if my dam is ready to burst. Every touch from Sam causes a shiver to run down my spine; every time she comes over my day brightens and don't even get me started on when she changes in front of me or is wearing a bikini. I have to keeps my eyes focused on something else to prevent myself from jumping her.

Having sex with other women stopped working a long time ago; all I can imagine is Sam in their place so I gave up with that idea. I even tried dating but I never really felt a connection towards the other girls. That carefree girl lying on my couch was going to be the death of me; without even meaning too Sam has managed to turn my love life and sex life upside down. But the humor of all this is that I wouldn't have it any other way; I would rather have Sam by my side as a friend then not at all. I didn't need the sex when I had Sam and movie nights besides I've become accustom to my fingers and imagination when I really needed a release.

"Is there something interesting in the water?" Sam voice startled me; I reached up and clutched me heart and turned to her. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. My sweater was so large on her that it covered the short shorts that she was wearing; it looked as if she had not pants on.

"You scared the bloody shit out of me," I stated. Sam gave me a bright smile as she came over to stand next to me; she peered into my cup and stated "I don't see anything interesting."

I gave her a quizzical look, "What?"

"You were staring into the cup with your serious face so I thought there was something in it," she explained. I looked into her chocolate eyes and shook my head, "no, I was just thinking."

Sam turned to lean her hip against the counter; I was resting on my hands that were pressed against the counter on either sides of my cup.

"What we're thinking of?" she asked; she had crossed her arms across her chest. I stared back into my tea and just shrugged. "Lara…come on. You will tell me eventually," Sam pressed.

I looked at her through the corner of me eyes; she was giving me her attempted serious face. I just rolled my eyes, "Really Sam, it was nothing," I informed.

I was about to make a dig at her bed head to trail her away from the topic of what was on my mind when I noticed a red mark on her neck peaking from under the collar of the sweater. I pushed off the counter and straighten myself so that I was slightly standing over her smaller frame. From this angle I was able to recognize the fresh coloring of a hickey; a feeling of jealously and annoyance spread through me. She didn't have that this morning when I saw her before class so she must have gotten it earlier tonight.

I turned my back to her to grab the milk from the fridge; I couldn't stand the sight of it. It killed me to know that someone else had their hands on her. Sam was flirtatious and was no saint but it didn't hurt any less seeing a hickey or watching her go home with someone.

"You're home early," Sam stated the obvious.

"Yeah, the cops shut us down for the night," I told her; I still kept my eyes away as I poured the milk in my cup and returned it back to the fridge.

"That sucks. Did you make much tonight?"

I took a sip of my tea before shaking my head; I grimaced at my tea, it had gotten cold.

"Man if I had known that your night was going to blow I would have told you to screw work and come to Jimmy Dean's house party," Sam said. So that is where she went tonight; probably where she got the hickey too.

"Have fun?" I asked. I went over to the kitchen table and took a seat in one of the empty chairs; Sam mimicked my actions. She shrugged at my question, "it was okay," she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" she asked when she saw my look.

"The mark on your neck suggest otherwise."

Sam reached up to her neck and fingered the hickey. "Oh…yeah. I didn't get this at the party," Sam informed; she looked away sheepishly.

I kept my mouth shut but I could feel my jealously building up. Sam glanced at me and gave me a shy smile; I just raised both eyebrows at her waiting for an explanation.

"It was during lunch in the biology lab; it just kinda happened," she said.

"I wasn't aware you knew where the bio lab was," I commented. Sam stuck out her tongue at me; I had to push down a moan at the thoughts of what that tongue could do. ''So which guy was the victim today?"

Sam didn't answer; she looked down at the table and started to fiddle with the loose thread on the sleeve of the sweater. This made me furrow my brows and look at her suspiciously, "Sam?" I prompted.

"Bridget Hathaway…" Sam muttered under her breath. I froze…I wasn't sure if I heard her right. "Bridget Hathaway?" I repeated. Sam looked at me and nodded.

I was dumbstruck; Sam was bi but she was picky about the girls she was with. She preferred men for a roll in the hay where with women she wanted more of a connection. Lara couldn't remember the last time Sam had been with a girl; it had to have been over a year ago.

I could handle Sam being with guys because I had gotten so used to the idea but hearing that she was with a girl I couldn't help but feel a little upset. I pushed my chair back and moved to dump my cold tea down the sink. "I'm going to bed," I stated as I started to head towards my room.

"Lara?" Sam asked. She was surprised by my sudden reaction but I couldn't look at her; I wasn't sure if I was more upset with her or myself. I left Sam sitting there shocked as I walked into my room and shut the door. I leaned against the door and slid down it; a thousand thoughts ran through my head at once.

Was it serious? Was it a hookup? Why is this bothering me so much?

I leaned my head back against the door and stared at my cracked ceiling. I could feel the tightness press into my chest; I was never affected this much when Sam was with a guy. Maybe because I knew they weren't serious…fuck get a grip, Lara.

I heard and felt Sam knock against the wood of my door, "Lara?" She called out. "Sweetie?"

Oh please don't call me that…it makes this so much harder. I slid back up the door and turned around but I didn't open the door. I couldn't…I couldn't face her; my emotions were running high and I wouldn't be able to control my actions.

"Lara come on, open the door or I'll bust it open," Sam threaten. I chuckled and reached for the handle. I was greeted by a smirking Sam. "Sacred that I'd bust the door?" Sam asked smugly.

"You wouldn't be able to bust down a rotted door," I shot back. Sam gasped in mock hurt but the sides of her lips gave away her amusement. The light air around them quickly became heavy when Sam's expression turned to concern, "Sweetie? What-"

"Don't!" I started firmly. I couldn't let her ask what was wrong; I couldn't. I didn't know what to do; I never even imagined this moment. It scared me to think about it. Sam stayed quiet but she continued to stare at me with those concerned eyes.

I could feel my hands trembling; I was between a rock and a hard place. "Sam…" I started to say but no words came to mind. I pulled my eyes away from Sam's and stared at the floor; I was hoping that I'd be able to think of something to say if I looked away but I was still at lost for words. "Lara, Please…" Sam whispered.

I don't know what came over me; maybe it was her voice but I couldn't hold back. I stepped forward and pressed our lips together. It was a gentle kiss; it was supposed to last a few seconds. I was shocked when I felt Sam cup my face with one hand and gripped the back of neck with the other to pull me closer. I moved my arms around her waist and pressed our bodies together; I dared to slide my tongue across her lips. I moaned when I felt her grant me access; this was better than I imagined.

I wanted to keep going but I had to be sure; I had to make sure she really wanted this and that she wasn't doing this for me. I pulled my lips away but kept my arms around her waist. Sam opened her eyes and gave me a questioning look, "what'd you stop for?" she asked.

"I just kissed you…" I clarified. Sam gave me a shocked look, "Shit is that what they call it?" she mocked. I pulled my arms away and walked past her into the living room, "I'm glad this is a joke to you," I snapped.

"Please…don't get all serious. I know what just happened it's something that I've wanted to happen for ages," Sam snapped back. I froze; I wasn't expecting that. I turned to face her; she had her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean…you've wanted it for ages?" I asked. Sam dropped her arms to her sides and made her way towards me. "You really think that I'm not attracted to you? Please anybody would be stupid to not be attracted to you," Sam said.

I didn't want her to just be attracted to me; I wanted more. It was almost as if Sam was reading my thoughts; she pushed my chin up so our eyes locked. "But it's more than that…god it's more than that. I want to be the person that you can't wait to see, that you can't stop thinking about…I want to be yours," Sam finished.

"You never said anything?" I said. I placed my hands on her hips. "You never said anything," Sam replied. She had a point; I felt the same way she did and I didn't say anything.

"I'd rather be on the sidelines than lose you," I explained. Sam moved her arms around my neck and pulled our faces closer. "We really wasted a lot of time didn't we," Sam joked. I gave her a coy smirk, "Guess that means we have a lot of making up to do," I whispered before bring my lips down on hers.

Just a one shot I did when I should have been writing my main story. For those of you who have read my story "Let's Start Our Adventure" I have begun to write sequel and I am hoping to start posting by either next week or the week after.


End file.
